buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick
Name: Fitzpatrick McCorrigan Aliases: Trick; The Blood King Status: Alive Species: Blood Sage Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: Wife Isabeau; Daughter Aife; Granddaughter Bo Dennis Occupation: Proprietor of the Dal Riata Affiliation: Light Fae, Clan Fin Arvin History Fitzpatrick "Trick" McCorrigan's birth is a mystery lost to time. He is, possibly, one of the oldest living Fae. He was born a member of Clan Fin Arvin. At some point, he was declared monarch of the Blood Sages -- making him the Blood King, and the most powerful Blood Sage on Earth. Though he has used his powers as Blood King on several occasions, he was very selective and incredibly secretive. Hardly any Fae even know that Trick is the Blood King, and most believe the Blood King is an unfounded myth. In 110 BCE, Trick used his powers to trigger an earthquake that destroyed the Dian dynasty in China, and allowing the region to be conquered by the Han dynasty. The only one alive who understands his reasons for doing such is Trick, and he has never told a soul. During the Middle Ages, Trick was one of the several Fae warlords engaged in the Great War between the Light Fae and Dark Fae. Trick used his blood to alter the course of the war -- an act which made Rainer and his forces turn against the Blood King in the war. When Rainer was killed, Trick used his blood again to erase Rainer and his followers from history -- cursing Rainer's soul to spend eternity on the Death Train. Though Trick's wife Isabeau believed peace was the only route for either faction to survive, Trick disagreed. Isabeau arranged a peace summit, but Trick refused to attend and forbade her from attending as well. She disregarded his order and went anyways -- and thus, was killed when Light Fae soldiers attacked and slaughtered all in attendance at the summit. It was soon revealed that the orders the soldiers followed had been marked with Trick's signature -- though he had not signed it himself, an advisor had clearly forged his signature. Leaders from both factions called for Trick's death. Griefstricken, Trick used his powers as Blood King to forge a treaty between the Light and Dark Fae, governed by Blood Laws of his writing and enforced by the Una Mens. Unbeknownst to Trick, this act would trigger the chain of events that would cause him to lose his daughter Aife as well. She organized a rebellion and orchestrated an assassination of a Dark Fae noble. The assassination was successful, but the Light Fae refused to follow Aife beyond this -- and Trick was forced to turn her over to the Dark Fae for execution in order to preserve the peace. Aife was not executed, however, but was held prisoner by a dark king. Powers & Abilities Trick is an immensely powerful Fae with incredible powers including: * Longevity/Immortality - Trick is incredibly old, and may even be one of the oldest Fae alive. He ages very slowly, and may even be immortal if he is not killed. * Reality Warping - by writing with his blood, Trick is able to alter reality itself. Source Trick is derived from Lost Girl. Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Historical FiguresCategory:Fae CharactersCategory:Lost Girl CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Heterosexual Characters